


Kiss Miss Day

by JukePhantoms1124



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, nick x jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Summary: Okay, I wrote this one shot about Nick and Jess like eight years ago!  It popped back up on my notifications on Tumblr so I thought I'd post it on here just for fun.  I wrote it in the middle of the show, so keep that in mind, LOL.  I hope you enjoy it!  It had a good response when I originally posted it and some of y'all might have already read it or remember it.  Like I said....it was EIGHT YEARS AGO!  Oh, how time flies! LOL
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Kiss Miss Day

“You want me to do _what_?”

Jess, who was huddled over in the corner of her classroom, glanced over her shoulder to make sure her kids were still quietly taking their spelling test. “You heard me,” Jess whispered in her phone as she turned back around. “It’s an emergency!”

Nick was sprawled out on the couch taking full advantage of an empty loft…a rare occasion…and watching some ESPN. He had been dozing off when his phone rang and had been pleasantly surprised when he saw it had been Jess…but all that changed when she told him what she wanted.

“Jess…I am not going to run to CVS and get you _tampons_ …that is my nightmare!”

“Nick…”

“Can’t Cece do it?” he argued as he sat up fully on the couch. “This is a Cece job…not a Nick job.”

“Cece is on location at a photo shoot all day,” she explained in an urgent whisper. “So I need you to do this for me.”

He closed his eyes and sighed. “You’re killing me, Jess.”

“Nick…”

“Don’t they provide tampons in the girls bathroom?” he asked desperately. “Something?”

“This is an elementary, Nick…not many girls have their periods yet…however, they do keep a small stash in the teacher’s lounge for us, but they’re useless…I might as well shove a Q-Tip up there.”

Nick grimaced. “I really wish you didn’t say that.”

“Look, I don’t want to be this girl,” she said calmly. “I usually hate girls that make their boyfriends go out and get them tampons or pick up their dry cleaning or crap like that. We managed to do it when we’re single, we can do it when we have a boyfriend…but I’m desperate, Nick…I’m usually more prepared but the Red Devil Bitch showed up a few days early.”

He sighed as he ran his hand tiredly over his face. “All right, fine…I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thanks…oh wait…Nick!”

“What?”

“I need to tell you what kind I want.”

“What _kind_?” he asked slightly panicked. “There’s more than one _kind_?”

“Of course…sizes and brands.”

Nick’s eyes widened. “You girls have sizes for your vagina?”

Jess closed her eyes as she took a calm breath. “No, we don't…just make sure it says, _Super Plus_ on there, okay?”

“ _Super Plus_?” he asked with his brows furrowed. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“It doesn’t mean the size of my vagina!” she yelled…almost too loudly and then spun around with wide eyes. All twelve of her kids were looking up from their tests and back at her with mouths dropped. “Uhhh…I gotta go…just hurry.”

She clicked off her phone and gave her class an innocent smile. “Sorry about that…keep working.”

A small boy with a mop of ginger hair, freckles and glasses that were constantly slipping down his nose, raised his hand. “Miss Day?”

“Yes, Caleb,” Jess said as she pointed to him.

“Did you just say _vagina_?” he asked, whispering when he said the last word.

The kids let out muffled laughter and Jess held up her hands and shook her head. “No, no…you misunderstood me, Caleb…I said that I…that I…waaanted _Aunt Jemima_.” She sighed as she rolled her eyes. “My roommate got _Log Cabin_ …go figure, right?”

Her entire class immediately raised their hands. “No more questions…get back to the test,” she said as sternly as she could before escaping back to her desk.

XXXX

Nick stood in the isle of CVS with a scowl on his face as he stared at the shelves filled with pastel colored boxes of tampons. There was too damn many of them…why did there need to be so many? He knew she wanted a box that read _Super Plus_ but there were like five different kinds…and they all ended with the letter “x"…what the hell was that all about?

"You look troubled.”

Nick jumped and turned to see an elderly woman leaning over on her walker. She had a pair of emerald framed glasses that practically swallowed her tiny, wrinkled face…her hair was shockingly white and she smelled of peppermint and denture cream. “Um…I’m just…”

“Picking up a few items for the missus?”

_Missus? God, just kill me now._ “Yeah…for my girlfriend…she’s in the middle of teaching her class and she called me in desperation.” He held up the box he had picked out and gave it a little wave. “I’m just going to get this one.”

She held out her hand. “Let me see.”

“Oh…that’s okay, I…”

“Give it to me,” she said as she snapped her fingers.

“Yes, mam,” he said suddenly and quickly handed it to her.

She peered down at it and then gave a little cluck as she shook her head. “This won’t do…it’s a generic brand.” She peered at him over her glasses. “Surely your girlfriend is worth more than generic, hmmm?”

Flustered, Nick started to shuffle his feet. “Well, I…of course…I mean, sure…”

She threw the box back at him and Nick caught it right before it hit his face. “Put that back and get the _Tampax_ …sure, it’s been awhile since I had to use tampons…”

Nick grimaced, but did as she asked and grabbed the appropriate box and handed it to her.

“But this brand always worked best,” she continued and then nodded in approval before tossing it in his basket. “Now, you should get her some pads as well.”

“Oh, she just said she needed tampons, I don’t think there’s a need for…”

“Do you wish to get laid in the foreseeable future, young man?”

His brows lifted in shock at the question. “Uhhh….yes, mam?”

“Then listen to Edna and grab some damn pads…no, not those…she might as well be wearing diapers…the ultra thin kind…that’s what you want.” She gave a nod when he put the right ones in his basket. “Next…some Midol…follow Edna.”

“This is my nightmare,” he muttered to himself but obediently followed Edna who moved at a pace a snail would laugh at.

After ever kid was finished with the test, she let her class have “Free Time” before lunch. They could color, read…even visit with a fellow neighbor as long as they weren’t too loud. The knock at the door startled her but then sighed with relief when she saw Nick’s face in the skinny rectangular window. “Thank god,” she murmured as she got up. “Guys, I’ll be right back…behave.”

Nick stepped back as she rushed out the door. “Don’t ever make me do that again,” he said as he held out the plastic bag.

“Thank you,” she said ignoring the bag to cup the side of his face and kissed him. “Thank you.” Another kiss. “Thank you.” Another kiss. “Thank you.” And another…lingering on the last one.

“Okay, maybe you can ask me again.”

She smiled as she took the bag and then gave him a weird look. “Sort of heavy for a box of tampons.”

“Blame Edna.”

“Edna?”

“Ninety-year old woman who put the fear of god in me…yelled at me because I almost bought you the generic brand.”

“And so she should,” she said giving him a light punch on the arm.

“Yeah, yeah…she made me get you a whole bunch of stuff.”

“So I see,” she said as she examined the bag and then looked back up. “Q-Tips…really?”

“Oh, yeah.” He fished it out of the bag. “You’re little Q-Tip joke reminded me that we needed some.”

“We wouldn’t have if you and the guys hadn’t decided to spend your Saturday night seeing who could stick the most Q-Tips up your noses.”

***Flashback***

Jess casually walked out of her room while she checked her email on her phone but then stopped in her tracks when she saw all three of her roommates sitting on the couch. They had multiple Q-Tips up there noses and were continuing to put more in as they counted.

“ _Twelve!” Winston just announced proudly in a nasal voice as held up his hands. “Schmitt…where you at?”_

“ _I’m just securing number fifteen, son…I’m smoking all of you.”_

“ _What is going on here?” she finally asked._

_All three of them looked up and after a moment, Nick finally closed his mouth and blew out of his nose, causing all of his Q-Tips to shot out of his nostrils and clatter on the floor. “Hey, honey.”_

**End Flashback**

Nick chuckled at the memory. “Good times.”

“You guys are idiots.”

He grinned as he fiddled with the ends of her hair. “You’re just still mad we didn’t ask you to play.”

“I was in the next room,” she exclaimed. “How hard could it have been to get off your ass and come ask me?”

He chuckled as he leaned down and gave her a kiss. “Next time…I’ll see you back at the loft.”

“No, wait…come inside and meet my kids.”

“Oh, I would…but I don’t want to.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on…there good kids and are important to me…you’re important to me so I want to introduce you.”

“Kids don’t like me.”

“My kids will…just, c'mon,” she said as she opened the door and grabbed his arm.

“Now this is my nightmare,” he muttered as he let himself be dragged into the classroom.

The noise level had definitely increased since she left the room, but that was understandable…when a teacher was out of the room it was like Disneyland to them. “Okay, class…guys, settle down…I want you guys to meet someone…this is Nick Miller…can you say hi to, Mr. Miller?”

“Helllooo, Misteeer, Milllleeer,” the whole class serenaded in perfect sync.

Nick gave a little wave. “Hello.”

“Is he your boyfriend, Miss Day?” a cute blonde girl said as she smiled at him.

“Okay, I’m out,” Nick said as he turned to leave but Jess simply grabbed his arm and kept him still.

“Yes, Brittany,” Jess said as she tucked an arm through Nick’s. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oooooohhhh,” the class rang out.

Jess laughed at first, thinking it was cute and harmless and the way Nick was shuffling his feet in embarrassment was so adorable. “Okay, class…Nick needs to…”

“Are you two in love?”

Jess’ eyes went wide. “Uhhh…”

“Are you guys going to get married?”

Nick blinked at the kid who asked the question. “Well, I…”

“Do you guys sleep in the same bed like my mommy and daddy?”

“Oh dear god,” Jess muttered and Nick muffled a laugh. “This isn’t funny anymore.”

“Mr. Miller?” Caleb asked as he raised his hand. “Do you kiss Miss Day and stuff?”

He lifted his brows at him and then turned to Jess and smiled. “I do kiss Miss Day and stuff…it’s one of my favorite things to do.”

“Kiss her!” someone yelled out. “Kiss her now!”

“Yeah, kiss Miss Day!”

“Okay, that’s enough guys,” Jess said as she took a stop forward and held up her hands.

The class didn’t listen to her as someone started banging on their desk and said, “Kiss Miss Day!”

“That’s not funny, Frankie,” Jess warned as she pointed a finger at her class clown.

Then another copied Frankie and then another…

“Class…I mean it…”

And then another and another, until the entire class was chanting “Kiss Miss Day!” while Jess tried to yell over the chant to quiet them up. She then felt Nick’s hand on her arm and turned around to see him smiling as he pulled her around to face him. “Nick…”

“We might as well get them what they want, Miss Day,” he said and then crushed her against him and then surprised her by whipping her around in a dramatic dip.

Jess gasped at the gesture and her class loved it and let out cheers and whistles as Nick captured her mouth with his in a long, passionate, Hollywood type kiss. Jess had no choice but to grip Nick’s shoulders and hold on tight.

By the time he pulled her back up on her feet they were both breathless and Jess couldn’t help but smile up at him while the class continued to cheer. Nick then grabbed her hand and turned to the class. “Let us bow to our beloved audience.”

Jess laughed as they bowed together and some of the kids even stood up on the chairs to clap. “Okay, okay,” Jess said with a laugh. “Settle down, now…and let’s see those butts back in your chairs…I love the enthusiasm but the shows over.”

“Awww,” the all whined as they got back in their seats.

“Nick has to leave now,” she said as she gave him a half hug. “Say goodbye guys.”

“Goodbyyye, Mrrrr. Miiiillleeer.”

“See ya later, kids…stay in school.”

“Will you come back and visit us?”

Jess quickly touched his arm and leaned into him. “Don’t say _yes_ unless you mean it.”

Nick nodded in understanding and then looked over at Brittany who had asked the question. “Of course I will…couldn’t keep me away.”

Brittany and the entire class smiled happily and Jessica gave him a hug goodbye. “See? Kids don’t hate you after all?”

“You were right…there good kids.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you back at the loft.”

“Thanks again for doing that for me…I know it was a nightmare.”

He gave a little shrug and grinned. “Turns out it wasn’t much of a nightmare after all.” He walked over to the door but turned back around and pointed at her. “Don’t forget to take the Midol…according to Edna it helps with the bloating.”

Nick heard her laugh as he walked out of the room with a grin. Who knew the errand from hell would end on such a high note? Those kids were quite the meddlers…and the questions they asked?

Sure, he didn’t answered the awkward ones… _are you in love_ … _are you guys going to get married_? But that didn’t mean he didn’t know the answers to those questions…because he did.

Yes.

Yes, he was in love with Miss Day.

Yes, he wanted Miss Day to become Mrs. Miller.

And yes…one day he would answer those questions to Miss Day herself…when the time was right.


End file.
